mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Hedzia/Nowy kucyk w grze-rozdział 2
Nie, to nie jest żadne nowe opowiadanie. Po prostu zmieniłam tytuł xD. Miałam pomysł do tytułu "Underneath it all is me", ale już nie mam ;-;. Tytuł "Nowy kucyk w grze" został zaproponowany przez Makarus13 któremu dziękuję ;d. Wiem, że rozdziału nie było od ponad miesiąca (!!), ale już jest, mam nadzieję, że nie jest taki okropny jak mi się wydaję że Wam się spodoba. Dzieje się w nim trochę więcej niż w poprzednich. Prolog Rozdział 1 Tak więc miłego czytania ^^. '-Co robisz?! -Spytała Twilight.' '-Pozwól, że się przedstawię. -Poruszył swoją krótką grzywą. -Król Fire Flame.' '-Król?! -Alicorn podniósł brwi.' '-Król Equestrii, rzecz jasna. -Powiedział.' '-Na głowę upadłeś? Od kiedy?' Fire Flame zignorował to pytanie. Na jego rogu pojawiła się aura, a jego jasne oczy zaświeciły się przy tym. ' -Nie ruszaj się. -Powiedział.' '-Co?! Ale o co Ci cho... -Nie dokończyła, gdyż zobaczyła jak ogier się skupia na jakimś zaklęciu. -Co robisz?' Fire Flame "wystrzelił" zaklęcie na Twilight. Księżniczka krzyknęła z bólu. Bolało ją całe ciało, zwłaszcza plecy i głowa. Po 2 minutach alicorn opuścił Twilight na ziemię i odleciał bez słowa. Klacz czuła się strasznie słabo. Chciała wzlecieć w górę i gonić ogiera, jednak ilekroć próbowała zamachać skrzydłami, nie udawało jej się. Podskakiwała tak kilka razy. Magią próbowała otworzyć torbę w kształcie jej znaczka, jednak nie udawało jej się. Zirytowana i zdziwiona otworzyła torbę pyszczkiem, tak jak robią to ziemskie kucyki. Przez przypadek wypadło jej lusterko. Twilight spojrzała na nie. Zaskoczona krzyknęła. Nie miała ani rogu ani skrzydeł, a jej oczy z ciemnego fioletu, zmieniły barwę na ciemnoszare. Pyszczkiem schowała lusterko do torebki i pobiegła w stronę Lasu Everfree, by spotkać się z Zecorą. Zapukała do jej chatki. '-Proszę! -Zawołała zebra.' Twilight otworzyła drzwi. '-Witaj Zecoro... -Powiedziała niepewnie przekraczając próg jej chatki.' '-O, księżniczka! -Powiedziała Zecora mieszając eliksir. -Co Cię do mnie sprowadza?' '-Bo... straciłam róg i skrzydła. -Wyjaśniła.' Zebra zerknęła na nią. '-Rzadkie zjawisko. Wręcz dziwne. -Powiedziała przyglądając się Twilight. -Powiedz mi, księżniczko, kiedy ostatni raz miałaś swój róg i skrzydła?' Twilight ugięły się kolana kiedy nazwano ją księżniczką. Jeszcze się do tego nie przyzwyczaiła. '-Albo inaczej. Kiedy je straciłaś? -Zapytała Zecora.' '-Jakiś alicorn rzucił na mnie jakieś zaklęcie... -Powiedziała spuszczając głowę.' '-Alicorn, powiadasz... -Zecora przerwała szukanie odpowiedniej buteleczki. -Rzucił zaklęcie?' '-Tak, dokładnie. -Powiedziała Twily.' '-Wybacz moja droga, ale ja nic zrobić nie mogę. Magia alicornów to nie sprawa dla mnie. -Powiedziała zebra. -Ale do Canterlotu idź, tam księżniczki pomogą ci.' '-Dobrze, dziękuję za radę. -Podziękowała i wyszła z chatki.' ... Rainbow Dash oczyszczała niebo z chmur. Próbowała pobić swój rekord. '-Ile wyszło? -Spytała Dashie.' '-Znów dziesięć sekund... -Westchnął Spike. -Słuchaj, miałem wymieniać się kartami z Big Mackiem, ale ty mnie zatrzymałaś i...' '-Jeszcze raz! -Rainbow zignorowała go i poleciała na inną część nieba. ' Spike westchnął i na "trzy, cztery..." znów włączył stoper. ' '''Klacz próbowała lecieć jeszcze szybciej niż zwykle. Błyskawicznie trafiała w każdą chmurę. ' '''-Iiii? -Zapytała lądując. '-Dziewięć przecinek dziewięć. -Spike wskazał na stoper.' '-Yey! -Rainbow wyprostowała skrzydła. -I to się nazywa tęcza! -Uśmiechnęła się do siebie.' '-Czyli mogę już iść? -Zapytał smok.' '-Nie! Spróbuję jeszcze szybciej! -Powiedziała. ' Smok westchnął. Podrapał się po swoich łuskach. '-Okej... niech ci będzie. Więc trzy, czte....' '-Hej! -Ktoś mu przerwał. Spike i Rainbow odwrócili się w stronę głosu. Zobaczyli czarnego alicorna.' '-Jesteś alicornem?! -Zdziwili się.' '-Owszem. -Odparł. -Jestem Fire Flame.' '-Ty jesteś Fire Flame? -Zaskoczony Spike zszedł z kamienia na którym stał.' '-Ooo... widzę, że już mnie znasz. -Sarkastycznie się uśmiechnął. -Ty jesteś Rainbow Dash? -Zwrócił się do pegaza.' '-We własnej osobie! -Machnęła swoją tęczową grzywą.' Fire Flame przez chwilę nic nie odpowiadał. '-Nie ruszaj się. -Powiedział w końcu.' '-Dlaczego? Chcesz mi zrobić zdjęcie? -Bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała.' Na rogu Fire Flame pojawiła się aura. '-To jest jakaś magiczna sztuczka jednorożców? Robią zdjęcia poprzez magię? -Zapytał Spike.' Ogier nie odpowiedział. Magią podniósł Rainbow Dash. '-Ej co robisz? AAAUUU!! -Krzyknęła kiedy zaklęcie zaczęło działać.' Czuła ból przechodzący po całym ciele. Po niecałej minucie alicorn opuścił ją na ziemię i odleciał bez słowa. '-Dashie! Wszystko w porządku? -Zapytał Spike podbiegając do pegaza.' '-Nie wiem... tak jakoś dziwnie się czuję... -Odparła. Chciała podlecieć w górę, ale nie potrafiła. -Ej! Co jest?! Spike, co on zrobił? Złamał mi skrzydło?' '-Rainbow... ty nie masz skrzydeł... -Powiedział niepewnie.' '-Słucham?!' '-Spójrz na wodę...' Rainbow spojrzała na swoje odbicie w jeziorze. '-Po co on to zrobił? -Spytała smutno.' '-Nie martw się, Twilight będzie wiedziała co zrobić. -Powiedział Spike.' '-No to chodźmy! -Rainbow chciała już zrobić krok w stronę pałacu, kiedy zobaczyła, że smok ma krzywą minę. -Hej! Co jest?' '-Bo... Twilight pojechała do Canterlotu....' '-Musiała akurat TERAZ?! -Rainbow westchnęła. -No cóż... trudno. Może Rarity zna się trochę na magii, w końcu jest jednorożcem... Idziemy!' '-Czekaj, nie mogę tak pójść. -Powiedział Spike.' '-Dlaczego nie? -Spytała Rainbow.' '-Muszę... ubrać garnitur... -Wyjaśnił.' '-Ten taki na specjalne imprezy? -Kiwnął głową. -Po co?' '-No... wiesz... ym... kucyki będą miały ładny widok...' '-Wystrzelisz się tak dla mieszkańców? Haha, jeśli myślisz, że w to uwierzę to już nie żyjesz. Wystrzelisz się tak dla Rarity, prawda?' Smok niepewnie kiwnął głową. '-Haha. No, dobra niech Ci będzie, idź... Ale szybko!' ... '-Przestań się wreszcie wiercić. -Mruknęła Rarity do Applejack.' '-Ale Rarity! Stoję nieruchomo już całą godzinę! -Zauważyła.' '-Sama się zgodziłaś. -Powiedziała radośnie Pinkie Pie.' Farmerka westchnęła. Rarity magią przesunęła cekiny na suknię którą miała na sobie Applejack. '-Długo to jeszcze potrwa? -Zapytała ziemska klacz.' '-Nie marudź. -Odmruknęła Rarity. -Muszę jeszcze dodać kilka rzeczy... myślę, że jeszcze z godzinę.' '-CO DO SIANA?! -Farmerka podskoczyła, przez co cekiny umieszczone przed chwilą przez jednorożca spadły.' '-No i co robisz? -Westchnęła. -W ogóle się nie znasz na modzie.' Nagle do butiku wleciał alicorn. Wszystkie spojrzały na niego. '-Jestem Fire Flame. -Przedstawił się.' '-Fire Flame...? -Spytała różowa klacz. -Skądś znam to imię...' '-Co Cię sprowadza do mojego butiku? -Rarity serdecznie uśmiechnęła się do ogiera.' ' -Aaa... taka mała sprawa... -Mruknął. -Możecie się przez chwilę nie ruszać?' '-Po co? -Zapytały jednocześnie.' Ogier zignorował to pytanie. Wykonał to samo zaklęcie które wcześniej "przetestował" na Rainbow Dash i Twilight. Wszystkie krzyknęły z bólu. Po wykonaniu zaklęcia, alicorn wyszedł z butiku. '-Co się stało? -Spytała Applejack.' Spojrzały na siebie. '-Rarity, straciłaś róg! -Zauważyła Pinkie.' '-A Wy, straciłyście znaczek... -Powiedziała Rarity.' Nagle do butiku wbiegła Fluttershy. '-Fluttershy! Straciłaś skrzydła... -Powiedziała Pinkie.' '-Wiem... Jakiś ogier rzucił na mnie zaklęcie. -Zapiszczała.' '-Na nas też! -Powiedziała biała klacz.' '-Nie no... Co tu do jasnej stodoły się dzieje?! -Zapytała farmerka.' Niestety nikt nie mógł jej odpowiedzieć. ... Fire Flame leciał z prędkością światła w stronę Canterlotu. Odebranie skrzydeł Twilight, Rainbow i Fluttershy czyniło go szybszym niż zwykle. Za to dzięki odebraniu rogu Twilight i Rarity znał więcej zaklęć. Odebrał też znaczki Applejack i Pinkie Pie i dzięki temu był jeszcze silniejszy. Kiedy był przed zamkiem, teleportował się do królewskiej jadalni, gdzie właśnie Celestia i Luna jadły obiad. '-Hej, Luno. Na co patrzysz? -Zapytała Celestia. ' '-Popatrz się... -Wskazała kopytkiem ogiera.' Alicorn podbiegł do przodu. '-Witajcie kuzynki. ' Przepraszam Was, że Zecora nie rymowała :CC. Mam nadzieję, że Spike który chce mi pięknie wyglądać dla Rarci mi wyszedł ;p. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach